Radiation
Radiation is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview It is set in a uranium processing facility. The map features a conveyor belt which leads to a gruesome death. The map also features a set of steel blast doors which can only be opened by a control panel some distance away. There are two panels in the map, and are critical when you are playing domination, as the B flag is located under the blast doors. Also, the bunker containing B flag has tunnels that lead directly to the A and C flags, so keep an eye on those. In addition to being critical for domination, the blast doors are also critical when playing Demolition (and Search and Destroy), especially when you are on defense. The A bomb site is located right below the doors, and player needs to close them to have a shot at winning. There are two switches across from each other: one on a small walkway in between two giant tanks, the other in a control room in the factory with the explosive tanks. These control the giant doors in the middle of the map. One switch opens the doors, the other closes them. These have the potential to be used to great effect during games with objectives located in the underground tunnel, as it leaves only three ways that can be used to enter, all of which can be easily defended. Tips Dogs cannot climb ladders. Luckily, there are four ladders located in this map. One is near the far end of the map where they enter. Be sure to quickly climb up before the dogs are summoned. Another spot is where the conveyor belt is. Just get on the belt, climb up and jump at the edge. Since the dogs will die if they walk on the belt, this is a good place to stay protected. If the blast doors open a Hind (Gunship), Huey (Chopper Gunner), or Cobra (Attack Helicopter), can shoot down. Be aware to close blast doors as soon as a helicopter is spotted. Also, there is a large opening in the ceiling of the largest building, that the helicopters can shoot down. There are many camping spaces in this map. As described before, there is the ladder near the northeast point of the map, the conveyor belt entrance in the largest building, and many more. One is a building at the southwest corner. There are two entrances. One is to break the window outside of it and climb in. This is very effective however the glass can be heard from enemies already in position. The other is a small walkway right in front of the green building, however you must crouch. This is commonly known. Lastly one of the switches at the north and south of the map. Many people will go there and try to open the blast doors. Trivia *It appears that the numerous large tanks in the central factory cannot explode with the use of weapons, but can explode if a napalm strike or other explosive killstreak is called on the factory, the result kills anyone near a tank. *Jumping into the green liquid in the central factory, which appears to be nuclear waste, results in death. *The liquid seems to disappear, when you place a tactical insertion next to it. *After dying from jumping into the nuclear waste, your screen distorts and water clears from your face as if you have just emerged from a pool of water. *There is a secret RC-XD tunnel, which can be very helpful for defending B flag or the HQ when its in the certain area. *Any equipment put on the door will be destroyed when opened. *All equipment does not move on the conveyor belt which can be quite humorous. *The doors in the middle do not stop fire from entering when closed, which can be useful for defending the B flag in Domination (as demonstrated here). *When on split screen one player will see the conveyor belt as moving and one will see it as not moving. *The giant saw in the background can be seen drilling into the ground at numerous points during the match. *If a player falls into the rollers at the end of the conveyor belt the player will hear the same crushing sound from when a Tank ran a character over in Call of Duty: World at War. *There is a non Russian letter "Љ" (Lje) written on one of the walls. This letter is only used in Serbian and Macedonian. *If the doors in the middle close over while you are running over it your leg(s) will get caught in between and you will die. *Many people will kill their own teammates by having them run past a red barrel and then you shoot at it. References http://blackops.digitalwarfare247.com/popular-media/screenshots Gallery RadiationBird.png|Spectating in Radiation RadiationGrid.png|Radiation minimap RadiationCOD-S.jpg|Radiation Radiation_Level0.gif|Radiation Floorplan Level 0 Radiation_Level1.gif|Radiation Floorplan Level 1 ra.jpg|Gameplay DSCN2953.JPG|"Љ Б К 5" Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer